


An omegas heat

by Skyebarry098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Jason Grace, Alpha Nico di Angelo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Percy Jackson, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Leo valdez, Omega Percy, Omega Percy Jackson, Smut, alpha Hazel Levesque, alpha frank zhang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebarry098/pseuds/Skyebarry098
Summary: Percy's heat is approaching and he knows the alpha or in his case alphas he wants to spend it with.Unfortunately for him they're both taken by each other.What he doesn't know is that these alphas have been wanting to claim him for months.





	1. Chapter 1

Percy PoV: 

It had been a long week for one son of Poseidon, Percy  was currently in his cabin laying in bed, the omega had been down since he'd been dumped by his girlfriend Annabeth. The two had ended on good terms however,  after dating for so long it became obvious to the both of them they thought of each-other more of siblings than lovers. 

The breakup however was not the thing getting him down, no what was getting him down was the timing of the break up. Percy's heat was near and this would only be his third one. When he was living at home Gabe had forced the omega to take heat suppression pills, then after arriving to camp half blood there was just no time for the omega to even consider having a heat. However after a talk with Will one appointment his fellow omega had told Percy it was dangerous to keep taking the pills and the amount  for such a long time. 

So here he was laying in bed miserable, he knew who he wanted to spend his heat with, he had been hopelessly crushing on the alpha or in his case alphas for months now, even when him and Annie had been together he had feelings for the two and even  Annabeth had been crushing on Piper, so it was just another reason they both knew they weren't going to work. 

However the problem was the alphas he's been hopelessly in love with these few months were both taken. By each-other no less. When Percy had found out the two had gotten together it had been a shock. He wasn't going to lie to himself he was jealous of the two of them at first but then after they had been together a while Percy couldn't deny the two alphas made a cute couple. So out respect for the two and mostly fear of rejection from the both of them  
If he did say anything he  just stayed away from them and was going to continue to until his heat was over.  

It wasn't so bad though, Leo and Will had been checking up on him, coming to keep him company and point out other hot alphas the omega could spend his heat with. The 3 omegas had a unique bond which surprised a lot of people at camp. The three had become inseparable and were very protective of each other. Leo had spoken to Hazel and Frank about Percy's situation and both alphas were very understanding. They even let Percy join in with pack cuddles some times and doted on him. It was nice for Percy after the wars had ended people started to remember that Percy was in fact an omega and liked being comforted. 

With that Percy went to meet Leo at lunch. 

 

Jason's PoV: 

The son of Zeus was pissed, he was currently pacing back and forth in his mates cabin trying to calm down after what he'd just seen. He and Nico had decided to join the others for lunch today, the two of them walked down hand in hand both getting excited to maybe bump into their precious omega. Okay so maybe he wasn't theirs just yet but he damn well was going to be sooner or later. Anyway he walked down and found their omega alright, but he was there sitting on Frank Zhangs  lap, while Leo was sat on Hazels the two alphas were cooing over Percy, Hazel patting his and Leo's head while Frank passed them food. 

Who did they think they were?!. Cuddling his omega. Jason was furious, and stormed back up to Nico's  cabin quickly being followed by his mate and he had been pacing for half an hour while the son of Hades sat on the bed and watched. 

He and Nico had been in love with Percy Jackson for nearly a year, well Nico for longer, they both wanted him to be their omega and agreed he would fill a gap that had been in their relationship. Sure they were both doing okay but being two alphas there wasn't really anyone to make a fuss over and dote on like an omega, they were both alphas both dominant and that could sometimes cause arguments between the two. No they needed an omega to fill their relationship and who better than Percy Jackson. The omega who didn't submit to alphas, saved Olympus twice and was just so damn cute. However unfortunately for both of them they had both lost to one daughter of Athena. They had managed to forget about Percy until 2 months ago  when news spread round that him and Annabeth had broken up. 

The two alphas were ecstatic to say the least, sure it may have been wrong and they both felt sorry for Percy who was now single and going through a break up, but for them it meant they had a chance to win the omegas heart and finally claim him as their own before some other alpha made a move. 

That was the plan until it seemed as Percy was avoiding them, Nico had told him he was just being paranoid but then after the last month of the son of Poseidon barley leaving his cabin and sitting away from them at lunch, his mate had agreed their omega was avoiding them and they both damn well wanted to know why. They had actually hoped to confront him today at lunch until they'd seen him with franks pack. 

"Babe, stop pacing your making me dizzy"

The blonde looked over to his mate and sighed jumping onto the bed and pulling him down to cuddle. 

"I'm sorry, I just don't like seeing our omega being cuddly with other alphas" 

"Me either, but it's not exactly like he knows that he's ours, you know how oblivious he is. I told him he looked hot once and he told me he was fine and then had some water"

They both laughed. 

Jason looked down at his mate and grinned, capturing his lips with his own. Nico responded immediately deepening the kiss and climbing up to straddle Jason's Lap. Jason placed his hands on Nico's hips while the son of hades started to tug his hair and opened his mouth more to give better access, the blonde slipped his tongue in to explore his mates mouth as they both fought for dominance, both moaning into the kiss. They had gotten into quite the heated make out session. that was until there's a knock at the door. 

Nicos PoV: 

They both groaned in annoyance as Nico went over to the door to see who had interrupted they're alone time only to find one son of Hephaestus and his two mates. He looked at Jason who had to hold back his growl, he didn't like how handsy they had been with their omega this afternoon. Hazel smiled and stepped in followed by the two boys. 

 

"Have you guys seen Percy?" 

She asked calmly as she sat down on the chair in the corner of the cabin. Jason stood up and glared at the two Alphas while Leo went and sat down on the bed fiddling with some device. 

"Why do you want to know where he is?" 

Jason demanded as Nico sighed and closed the door stepping back into the cabin. 

"No we don't know where his is sis"

He supplied 

Leo sighed and sat up starting to grab some of Nico's clothes and Jason's that he had left there when he'd stayed in the cabin. Then he grabbed a  pillow and smiled at the both of them like this was completely normal. 

"Uh what are you doing with our clothes?"

They both asked suspiciously while frank  just placed a hand on Leo's shoulders, smiled and nodded opening the cabin door for Leo to run out with they're clothes. 

"Our firebug is just helping out his fellow omega, don't worry you two you'll have them back in a couple of days" 

What? 

"Wait what do you mean? Helping out his fellow omega? What-" 

Nico started before his mate placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, turning to his sister. 

"You mean Percy, right?"

He asked hopefully. Now Nico was just really confused 

"What about Percy? Why is Leo taking our clothes? What does this have to do with Percy does he want our clothes? Why would Percy want our clothes what-"

"Babe! Calm down... have you heard of nesting?" 

Nico thought for a moment going back through things he knew about omegas. He knew that they built nests near their heat and they were very protective over the nests they had built, he knew from Will that Percy hasn't really experienced a full heat cause of his dick step father and just everything he'd been through but clothes why would his omega.. oh.. his eyes widened as he looked at Frank questioningly, he knew they had Leo as an omega so if anyone knew about their situation it was him and Hazel.

 

"Percy finds out scents comforting?"  

He asked. Frank just rolled his eyes and nodded like he knew something that Him and Jason didn't.

"Oh my gods I cant take this anymore"

Complained Hazel and glared at the two of them. 

"Percy has had a huge crush on you both for months, but he's convinced you both wouldn't want him since your with each other and our omega has been going over to his cabin all the time with Will to try and re assure him that the both of you won't reject him and make a move any day now, or attempt to court him" 

She started glaring at the both of them 

"Since he's broken up with Annie he's been worried about his heat approaching so Leo offered to take clothes from the both of you and meals to him, but now it's getting ridiculous he's so scared of rejection he's avoiding the both of you. me,  Hazel and Leo have been trying to cheer him up since everyone else is so concerned about Annabeth and her heat and break up not Percy" 

Finished Frank. 

"Now why don't you have some time to think about that while we go and find our omega" 

With that the both left leaving Jason and Nico both dumbfounded 

Nico was speechless this entire time their omega wanted them back and was waiting for THEM to take the move since he was scared they'd reject him. Nico mentally facepalmed. 

He turned to Jason who looked just as shocked.  Until he looked down at Nico with a wolffish grin. 

"Well babe, looks like we've got an omega to claim"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy’s in heat and his alphas are more than happy to help

Percy's PoV: 

Leo was a gift to this earth, his fellow omega had gone to Nico's cabin and had taken his alphas clothes for him. Percy was relived to say the least. The omegas nest would not have been finished until he had something that belonged to the two alphas and without their scent Percy  didn't  think he would be able to make it through his heat alone.

Leo PoV: 

Percy was working on building his nest, apparently he had been so focused on making his nest he had not realised that the son of Hephaestus was still in the room, watching him amused on the seat in the corner. Leo watched as Percy moved blankets around. Percy blushed while he finished arranging the last of the nest supplies, when he was satisfied he moved over and held out a hand so his fellow omega could join him. 

Grinning Leo crawled in making sure he didn't knock over anything and held out an arm so he and Percy could cuddle. His fellow omega sighed in content being in his arms and adjusted to look up at him. 

"Thank you for all your help, Leo" 

"Hmm no need to thank me, although if you are desperate to  Chiron has me on toilet duty this weekend and you-" 

He was cut of by a pillow in the face and a giggling Percy, it was then he noticed. Percy was panting and he wasn't blushing he was flushed. Leo understood what was going on and carefully placed a hand on Percy's shoulders. 

"Hey dude, looks like your at the start of your heat. I'm going to go now so you can be alone. I'll make sure no one comes in and I'll bring you some food and water in the morning okay?"

He carefully shifted out of Percy's nest as the omega looked down shamefully and nodded. It was obvious to Leo that Percy was worried about his heat. He knew the omega didn't like them and was not used to them. 

"Hey it's okay, this is perfectly normal. Don't worry once this one is over I'm taking you and Will out with Hazel and Frank and were gonna set you both up with some hot ass alphas, how bout that?"

Percy looked up and grinned. But after doing that he grabbed Jason's hoodie he had taken and put in on. He cuddled into it and grabbed Nico's pillow looking in bliss with just being in the two alphas scent. Leo knew Percy was probably out of it now and he was probably thinking of two alphas he wished  was here. Leo grunted annoyed that Jason hadn't made a move on Percy yet. With that he sighed and walked out of Percy's cabin, going to find his own alphas. 

Jason's PoV: 

It was now night time and Jason and Nico planned to sneak in to their omegas cabin to  tell him how they feel and that they wanted to start courting him. They left the cabin both determined and made sure to stay in the shadows so they would not be spotted. They hadn't been spotted and had managed to make  
It outside Percy's cabin completely undetected.  That was until the door to Percy's cabin opened and one Leo Valdez walked out and ended up making direct eye contact with the son of Jupiter. 

Leo glared at the both of them and quickly shut the door marching over to both alphas grabbing them by the collar and dragging them  
out of the way so they could talk without Percy  hearing them. 

Leo's PoV: 

Of course things are never as simple as just leaving an omega to take care of himself while in  heat especially when that omega is Percy Jackson and  that omega has two idiot alphas stumbling all over him, without the oblivious omega even knowing. But this was just insane. Percy was in heat for Zeus sake. 

"Holy mother! What are you two doing?!" 

He demanded glaring at the both of them with his arms crossed. 

"We want to see Percy" 

"Yeah well Percy is not in the right state of mind right now so-" 

Leo was cut of a abruptly by Nico grabbing his mate by the arm ignoring Leo and then both alphas disappearing being swallowed  up by a shadow. 

Leo stood there stunned if the two of them  
Could just shadow travel into Percy's cabin then why were they creeping around?!. Leo  
Sighed then grinned. Knowing in a few days his fellow omega was gonna be claimed by two doting alphas. 

"Oh Hazel and Frank are gonna love this" 

He said to himself walking back to his cabin. 

Jason's PoV: 

One minute there was a glaring Leo and the next he was on a rollercoaster of death. He gasped emerging from a shadow. Feeling over his body making sure nothing got left back in that horrid place. What had Leo been saying before?. Jason decided it probably wasn't important and looked down to make sure his mate was okay. Nico looked up and nodded confirming he was okay. Jason grinned then took a look around and his eyes widened when he realised where he was. This was Percy's cabin. 

The two walked through the cabin until they reached a room they assumed was his bedroom. They both looked at each other silently asking if they were gonna do this. Jason didn't want to wake his omega up but since he's been avoiding them this was the only chance of seeing him. Nico shrugged and opened the door. The two alphas froze at what they saw. 

Oh so that's what Leo was trying to tell them. Decided Jason as he looked at the scene stunned. Percy was laying down in a nest with his and his mates clothes surrounding him along with some stuff he assumed was Leo's, Wills and the omegas other friends. But that wasn't what stunned them. Percy was cuddling into Nicos pillow in only boxers and Jason's hoodie which looked way to big on him. 

Jason had the admit he felt desirably pleased at seeing  his omega in his clothes. Something like  a primal instinct made him feel glad that there was something of his on the omega laying his claim on him. He slowly approached the bed when he felt a hand holding him back. Nico glared at him which confused him until he mouthed the words 'he's in heat'. Jason froze and looked closely realising he was right. Percy was panting heavily and his skin was flushed red,  soaked in sweat. Jason decided the sight was delicious. 

He also knew that it was not a good time to talk to Percy. He nodded to Nico and they both headed to exit the room. Both resisting their primal urges to go and fuck that omega into  
oblivion. The scent that came off made his mouth water, Percy smelled of the ocean and freshly baked cookies. He knew if he didn't leave now he wasn't going to until he gave in. They were both nearly out the door when.. 

"Alpha?" 

He froze. 

They both turned around slowly to find Percy sitting there staring at the both of them with intrigued eyes which had blown pupils. He smiled lazily at them and was cuddling into Nicos pillow. The sight alone gave Jason enough to jerk off too for a month.

"Percy.. we're sorry for just walking in we'll-" 

"alphas!" 

Nico didn't have a chance to finish since the next thing they knew they were both being grabbed by the arms and dragged into the omegas nest. They both laid there completely stunned. How was Percy so far into his heat already?. It must be since he's been on suppressants for years and now everything was just hitting the omega full force.  

Nicos PoV: 

It was fair to say that the son of Hades was having a mild freak out. He knew Percy's heat was coming up but he hadn't expected it to hit so soon. Nico mentally face palmed and he slowly looked to Jason to see  his mate looking just as stunned as he was. Not that they both had enough time to process what was happening because one second Nico was laying down the next he felt lips crashing onto his own and they weren't Jason's. He sweared he heard his mate groan at the action. 

He felt a weight climbing up onto him and groaned himself at the sight of his omega straddling his lap. He was hard in an instant. He cursed under his breath knowing this wasn't right. Percy was in heat. He wasn't thinking right he wasn't.. 

"Alpha?" 

Nico looked up to see the omega looking at him with blown pupils. He was panting heavily and sweat soaked his tanned skin. His face was just inches apart from Nico's and the omega was wearing  Jasons hoodie which was much to big for him with the sleeves dangling down. Nico growled and pulled Percy back in for another kiss. The omega opened his mouth allowing his alpha better access. Nico held him on his lap by his hips and groaned when the omega started grinding down on his crotch he was in bliss. 

"Nico! Babe snap out of it!"

He heard Jason's voice in the background and it quickly grounded him. He pulled away from  
The omega and held him back a bit panting trying to Catch his breath. 

"Nico?" 

He looked up to see a confused omega who was just taking in what he was just about to do. The omega blushes instantly slowly looking at both Jason and Nico embarrassed. However he did not get off of Nico's lap, not that he was complaining. He smirked. 

"Yep last time I checked, sweetheart that was my name. Although you took quite the liking to alpha. Not that I'm complaining"

If it was possible the son of Poseidon went even more red looking between both himself and Jason. 

Percy's PoV: 

Percy was in bliss his alpha was underneath him and his other alpha was by his side and they were gonna take care of him, and knot him and mark and claim him and- he froze realising he didn't have alphas. That's when he took a closer look and realised what was going on. He had the son of Hades pinned underneath him and the son of Jupiter watching as he was making out with his mate. Wait what were they doing in his cabin?. 

"Nico?"

Percy was now freaking out. What the hell was he just gonna do. Oh gods they were gonna hate him now, they were gonna push him off and tell him what a disgusting omega he was and how they didn't want him and-  

"Yep last time I checked, sweetheart that was my name. Although you took quite the liking to alpha. Not that I'm complaining" 

Did he just call him sweetheart? 

He felt hands behind him placed onto his waist and he looked back to see Jason now sitting behind him. 

"You know Perce, me and Niccs have had a crush on you for quite some time now"

Whispered Jason huskily that made shivers go down Percy's spine. 

"Y-you have?" 

He stumbled tripping over his words until he felt a pair of lips sucking on his neck. He moaned at the action and thrust forward causing Nico to moan. 

"Yes we have, we've wanted to claim you for a long time now Percy. Wanted to make you our omega, but you've been avoiding us. Care to explain why?"

Percy whimpered as Nico ran his fingers through Percy's hair looking at him darkly like Nico was the predator and Percy was his latest prey. 

"I- I thought you two were happy with each other. Didn't want me around, and I uh I've had feelings for you guys for months. Didn't want to lose you as friends. Scared of rejection"

Breathed out Percy as Jason placed his hand under his hoodie and was trailing his fingers around Percy's back. 

He stopped and lifted Percy up under his arms like he weighed next  to nothing and placed him on his lap so the omega was straddling him. Percy gulped. 

"Percy, Il mio amore. Me and Jason have wanted you as ours for so long now. Would you like that Percy? Would you like to be our omega?" 

Whispered Nico into his ear kissing his neck and running his fingers down his spine. Was this really happening? Or was Percy just having some sex dream because of his heat?. But feeling Nicos teeth graze over his neck. He was sure this was real and boy he wanted no needed these two alphas so much. He needed to consent quickly since he already felt himself falling back into his omega headspace. 

No one PoV: 

Percy nodded which seemed enough consent for Jason who grabbed Percy by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together. Percy moaned into the kiss which gave Jason the chance to slip his tongue in and explore every inch of his omegas perfect mouth. 

Nico had to try not to cum right there, the site of his mate and they're soon to be omega devouring each others mouths was so erotic. He trailed his hands over his omegas back and chest and kissed along his neck and jaw. Nico loved being able to say that. Loved having Percy as his omega. He'd wanted it for so long but now to actually have this was amazing. 

Percy loved kissing his alpha and he knew he wouldn't get tired of it anytime soon. Percy moaned as Nico started sucking on his neck causing his body to jerk and rub his hard on against Jason's. They both groaned at the feeling and with that Percy decided what he was going to do next. He moved his lips away from Jason's and moved over to his neck and started to mouth and suck and lick his neck and jawline while he grinded down onto his alphas crotch both moaning at the friction between them. 

That's when he felt it, it was unintentional and probably a complete accident but Nico had just trailed his hand pressing down on Percy's weak spot on his lower back. Percy jolted a moaning mess and fell into Jason's chest panting. Jason looked up at Nico as if to ask 'what the fuck did you just do?' And Nico only shrugged. He done the same thing again to have the same result percy jerking forward and moaning for his alphas. Grinding against Jason for more. friction. 

"Alpha, please"

"Oh I like this" 

Said Jason trying for himself, pressing his whole hand against the omegas weak spot and started massaging it and running his nails down his back. Percy yelled and thrust forward desperate for more friction. 

"Gah! Alpha please!" 

Percy started grinding more intensely against his alphas crotch desperate for more friction. Damn he wanted realise. Jason moaned at the feeling of his omega grinding down on his cock and was starting to see stars. Nico decided that this was the hottest thing he'd ever seen while stroking his own aching cock he wanted to bend that omega down and fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for a month. 

Percy looked over to Nico and smiled. He got off of Jason's lap much to the blondes dismay and crawled over to the alpha. He leaned in and kissed him gently, Nicos eyes widened when he felt a hand pressing onto his cock. He groaned and threw his head back as his vision blurred. Then he felt the same hands unbutton his pants and pulled them down slightly. Before he could even process what was happening he felt a wetness on his dick and gasped as the omega took the full length of his cock into his mouth and sucked eagerly. 

He was close to the edge the omega teased him and used his tongue in ways Nico didn't even think should be legal. Jason watched fixated on the site before him and quickly crawled over pulling the omegas mouth off of his mates cock much to his protests and slammed his lips onto the omega tasting his mate on those perfect plumb lips. 

He growled pushing Percy down so Jason was now on top of him and started grinding hard and fast against the omega as his mate crawled over and captured their omegas lips. 

"Please"

whimpered the omega, Jason could tell he was slipping into his omega headspace and that is exactly where the alpha wanted him, an omega headspace is what happens when an omega is so over stimulated by his alpha that they slip into that headspace as the only way to handle the pleasure that's building up. Jason felt proud managing to get Percy into that space as did Nico. 

"Use your words my omega. what do you want your alphas to do to you hmm?" 

Growled Nico into his ear, causing Percy to moan and arch his back. He looked desperate between the two alphas and muttered something neither could hear. 

"What was that kitten? We couldn't hear you. Speak loader perce tell us what you want and we'll do it. We just want to take care of you our precious omega" 

Percy whined and looked up blushing at the both of them. 

"Fuck me"

"What was that?" 

Jason asked placing his hand on Percy's crotch and started to push down on it, causing Percy to moan out load and buck his hips. 

"Please please please"

Both alphas  watched in awe as their omega came so easily undone underneath them.

"Hush gattino, tell your alphas what you want" 

Nico breathed into his ear and slowly began to nibble on it trailing down to the omegas neck. Percy groaned and started thrusting into the air desperate for release. 

"Alphas! Please fuck me! Fuck me so hard I can't walk for a week please Alphas I need your knot in me now!"

Jason growled and surged forward capturing his omegas lips. slowly sliding down the omegas pants.

"As you wish my omega, Nico prep him. I'll take his ass and you can take his mouth. How does that sound perce? Want niccs to fuck your mouth. You seemed to enjoy sucking him off earlier"

Growled Jason placing his hand back onto Percy's crotch and pumping his cock into his hand. Percy's hips jolted up as he moaned. 

"Yes! Alpha, want you to fuck my mouth please niccs need you"

Nico was wrong earlier. This was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. His omega coming undone begging to take his cock. Nico moaned and shoved Jason out of the way, flipping the omega over and kissing his neck. 

"As you wish Il mio gattino" 

Nico trailed his hands down to his omegas hole and groaned at seeing how much slick had already been produced and how wet his omega was for him. 

"Such a good omega for us perce, gonna make you feel so good babe" 

Percy whimpered underneath him tilting his head to the side exposing his neck to Nico. An omegas sign of absolute submission. Nico moaned and stuck his first digit in causing the omega to gasp and arch his hips. 

"Gods Percy, you feel so good. Such a good boy for me, aren't you?" 

"Yes! Alpha, I can be a good omega for you. Can be so good" 

Jason moaned in the background. Taking off his pants ready to fuck his omega. Stroking his cock in his hand. 

"Niccs hurry up!"

Nico rolled his eyes but didn't complain when he shoved another two digits in. Percy gasped and bucked his hips a whimpering mess underneath him. Nico scissored his fingers apparently hitting a weak spot as Percy jolted and groaned. Rocking his hips back against Nicos fingers. 

"Alpha please!" 

Nico decided he was prepped enough and took out his fingers. Percy whimpered at the loss of contact but it wasn't for long as Jason was on him in a second. Sucking the omegas neck and trailing hickys along his hips. 

"You've been such a good little omega for us babe. Your alphas are gonna make you feel real good" 

Percy Keened at the praise loving his alphas telling him he's a good omega, he whimpered as Jason kissed his neck and stuck in the tip of his cock, percy moaned and pushed back taking in the whole length. 

Jason moaned at how tight his omega was for him, he kept still for a minute allowing the omegas  pain to turn into pleasure. Percy groaned loudly and Jason took that as his cue to start slowly thrusting into his omega. 

Nico was in front of Percy within a second he adjusted himself so his length was right by Percy's mouth. He was about to ask if his omega was sure but he didn't get round to asking as Percy licked the tip causing Nico to moan. 

Percy licked and nipped the head until he decided he'd teased his alpha enough and took in the whole length sucking down on his alphas cock and circling it with his tongue. Nico growled at the sight and grabbed Percy's hair tugging him forward. Percy chocked a little but recovered quickly and kept devouring his alphas cock. 

Jason and Nico moaned at the site of their omega taking in their cocks. That was when Jason hit the omegas prostate and Percy moaned sending vibrations up Nicos cock causing him to moan and thrust forward.   
Within seconds the alpha was cumming down Percy's throat and Percy swallowed it all greedily. Nico groaned and took his omegas lips tasting himself, the omega opened his mouth to allow Nico more access while Jason was thrusting hard into the omega digging his nails in his hips. 

"So.. close.. gonna cum" 

Jason took out his cock and came over the sheets not to risk getting his omega pregnant on the first heat. Even if it was against all his instincts to breed his omega. Percy whimpered thrusting his hips into the air. Nico cooned and took the omegas cock into his hand. It was only a couple of strokes until the omega released onto the sheets. The two alphas surging forward and biting his neck hard. Laying their claim. 

The three lay there panting. Percy adjusted himself so he was curled into nicos chest while Jason got a wet cloth and cleaned them and his now claimed omega. His mate. 

He climbed behind percy and cuddled into his back as Nico brought the blanket over them and they lay there peacefully in each others arms. 

"Love you.. alphas"

Before they could reply they heard silent snores and both chuckled at their sleeping omega. 

Jason leaned across and kissed Nico both of them cuddling down and planning on getting some sleep before Percy was awake again.  

No one had nightmares that night


End file.
